


Actual Kitten Everett Ross

by Anonymous



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: Anal Sex, Animal Transformation, Fluff and Smut, Getting Together, M/M, Pining, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-23 01:12:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13776540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Everett turns into a kitten after poking something in Shuri’s lab that he should not have poked





	Actual Kitten Everett Ross

**Author's Note:**

> No beta  
> We die like men   
> This has more plot than originally intended

T’Challa looked up as a kitten ran into the throne room and skidded to a stop falling stomach up. The kitten mewed and tilted his head sideways as if asking T’Challa how he ended up that way. “Hello little friend, where did you come from?” The kitten gave no answer obviously, it just purred as T’Challa picked it up and settled it on his lap.

“Coloniser! Come here kitty kitty!” Shuri’s voice echoed down the hall and T’Challa looked down at the animal in his lap. Of course, now he recognised the silver-white fur.

“Please do not tell me you turned my consort into a kitten,” T’Challa sighed as Shuri finally entered the room and sheepishly walked up to him, “this could be seen as an act of treason you know.”

Shuri smirked and bowed before answering her brother, “Consort? You haven’t even asked the man out. If anything it’s possible war cause.” She smiled wilder and added “I’m not sure if he understands us in that form so I suggest you watch your words. Unless you want him to know about your crush.”

The King looked up from where he was cuddling the kitten to his chest. Oh shit. “You don’t know? So you just turned the man into a kitten without knowing the repercussions?” His anger was a front, he was terrified that Everett might know the truth and reject him. He’d rather not have the man hate him for his romantic feelings.

Hi sister just rolled her eyes at him “Stop fronting, man up and tell Everett how you feel.” She began to walk out of the room and added, “he should turn back by tomorrow afternoon.”

Should? He should turn back? What if he doesn’t? And why was his sister just casually walking around turning people into animals. As if the kitten sensed his distress it leaned up and licked his cheek. T’Challa chuckled and kissed the kittens forehead, “Thank you, will you be accompanying me throughout the day or do you prefer to be set down?”

The kitten narrowed his eyes and laid down in the cradle of T’Challa’s arm primly. He then looked at the king as if daring him to displace him.

“Alright, then you shall play the role of royal advisor for the day. There is much to be done.”

——  
It was easy to forget that the kitten was Everett considering that in this form he demanded constant petting and attention. T’Challa assumed it was because Everett’s instincts where down to their most primal forms.

“Is this what you want kitten? To be held at my side?” Everett had refused to go with anyone else and did not leave the Kings side. Not even when the king went to meet the council and M’Baku had practically begged to hold the kitten.

“I am prepared to challenge you for the crown right here and right now if it means that I get to keep him.” The kitten was grooming himself in T’Challa’s lap and turned his head away from M’Baku, seemingly dismissing him.

T’Challa chuckled and resumed petting him, “you see what he thinks of that M’Baku. Tell me, how does it feel to be dismissed by a kitten.” The rest of the council laughed and began to leave. Not even T’Challa could get them to leave like that. “It appears that I should bring him to these meetings always. He only had to look away to dismiss you all and I always have to give a 5 minute speech to get you to leave.” The last of the council filed out but M’Baku remained. “Do not tell me you really mean to steal my kitten.” T’Challa cradled Everett to his chest as he stood and motioned for M’Baku to follow.

“That is no ordinary cat is it? Where is your chosen? The American? Is he hiding or is he the one currently trying to groom your face?” M’Baku watched in amusement as the kitten turned to glare at him and hissed before batting at him with a paw. “I don’t think he likes me very much.”

T’Challa laughed, “no friend, I don’t think he does.” The two parted ways and T’Challa walked towards the dining room where his sister and mother were already gathered. “Mother” he kissed her cheek as he walked past and pulled Shuri’s bun as he greeted her. “This kitten ended my council meeting in a more effective way than I ever have. I’m keeping him.”

The two women laughed, of course he was keeping the kitten. Ramonda has known from the beginning that her son would not let Everett go.

Shuri on the other hand was a little upset. The plan was for T’Challa to be turned into a panther so then he would be placed in Everett’s care and that would force them to talk. If Everett really can’t understand them and is going to forget the events of today nothing is going to be resolved. It’s not her fault Everett went around poking things he shouldn’t be poking.

Dinner went by and T’Challa excused himself to retire. It was then that he noted that the two would have to part ways. “It seems our time is up my love.” He walked to Everett’s chambers and deposited him on his bed. He ignored the pitiful meows that followed him as he left the room.

The silence that followed him seem almost heavy. There was no content purring or the occasional meow. T’Challa was saddened at the prospect that the affection Everett so easily gave and demanded would end at daybreak

——

Shuri watched as T’Challa walked out of Everett’s room alone. This would not do. She opened the door and smiled as an angry kitten marched out. “You know what to do. Go forth and conquer!” Okay, she was being a little dramatic, but hey, she could match into her brothers room and drop the kitten on his bed herself. Maybe, she should actually do that...

The kitten looked at her as if it knew what she was thinking.

She sighed, “alright, since you want to be boring, I’ll open the door remotely and you can sneak in.” The kitten meowed in agreement and sprinted off.

-

The guards posted at T’Challa’s door made no move to stop Everett as he entered the Kings room. His eyes adjusted to the lack of light and jumped onto the low bed.

The King was immediately awakened by the light weight on the bed. He tensed until he caught sight of Everett. “Kitten, it appears your will will be done” Everett growled and head butted the Kings chin with as much force as he could muster. T’Challa laughed “that doesn’t hurt. But I’m sure I can soothe your anger.” He laid on his back and moved the kitten so he laid on his chest, “there my love, now we both may rest.” T’Challa would deal with Everett’s reaction tomorrow, now, he just wanted to sleep with his kitten by his side.

——

Everett was awakened by a sliver of light that crept in through the window shades. He stretched and flexed his thankfully human limbs and smirked when he felt something hard shifting against his ass.

This would be interesting. He cuddled back further into the Kings embrace and moved purposefully so that the Kings length was situated between his cheeks. Everett couldn’t hold back the small moans and whimpers that left his parted lips. It just felt so good to be encased in T’Challa’s arms, surrounded by his strength and natural scent.

“Now this is the way a king deserves to woken” T’Challa was drawn from his dreams and for the first time he was more than happy to be awake. He gripped Everett’s waist tightly and began to thrust back harder.

“Only if I’m the one waking you up”

“Yes, only you.” Everett moaned as T’Challa shoved his sleepwear down and felt the sticky head of the Kings cock side across his cheeks. Oh, his king was big. He couldn’t hold back a whimper of anticipation as T'Challa's length found its place between his cheeks once more. Everett keened as the head brushed against his hole more firmly with each thrust. Insanely, Everett wished T’Challa would just push his way in right there and then, forcing him to take his cock. “Do I please you kitten?”

“More T’Challa I need more!” T’Challa quickly moved so he had Everett under him. Their lips finally met first harsh and demanding, but later calm and relaxed, as if they were sipping from one another’s lips . “T’Challa please, I need you” Everett begged.

“I will give you everything beloved”, the king began to kiss his way down Everett’s neck, chuckling darkly as the smaller man whimpered beneath him. He smirked at the mark that was beginning to bloom on Everett’s skin “all of Wakanda will know you belong to me”. Everett whined and nodded as T’Challa kissed and nipped his way to Everett’s right nipple. If T’Challa was surprised at the loud keen that ripped his way out of Everett’s throat he didn’t show it. “Sensitive?” He began to suck and bite harshly at the bud, spurred by the noises leaving his lovers lips.

Everett could only whine in response. T’Challa was driving him wild. The bigger man had him pinned below his body and was igniting every nerve he had. T’Challa continued to make his way down Everett’s body after giving the left bud equal treatment. Everett’s cock was dripping precum at that point, the head purple and swollen, begging for release. His back arched as T’Challa blew cool air at the head. “ _Please! Please my king!_ ” Everett writhed and whined as T’Challa places his attention on the inside of his thighs, biting and sucking until little marks littered the white skin.

“Where should you prefer my mouth kitten, here?” Everett arched and gasped sharply as the king licked softly at the weeping head of his cock, “or here?” His brain stopped working when a tongue swept over his hole. He could vaguely hear the king laugh “I think your body has answered for you.”

“T’Challa please!” The king gripped Everett’s thighs in his hands and held them up as he licked into him. _I hope his fingers leave bruises_ Everett thought inanely. His hand drifted to hold T’Challa’s head in place and another moved up to grip his hair in an ill made attempt to ground himself. He felt like he was being ripped apart, his body feeling nothing but pleasure. All too soon the king rose from his position and smiled savagely at his beloved.

“Now I will have you.” T’Challa leaned over to his nightstand to grab the lube hidden in the drawer. Two fingers circled Everett’s softly clenching hole, almost as if it were trying to suck them in. “Have you done this to yourself my love? Thinking of me?”

Everett whimpered and nodded _only you only you_. T’Challa growled and drove the two fingers into Everett’s willing body. Everett’s back arched sharply, the hand gripping his hair clenched roughly as he tried to keep control of himself with this sting in his scalp. He prepped Everett smoothly and efficiently, he would not hurt his boy so soon after having him in his bed.

“I am clean beloved but if you wish for a condom I will stop now to fetch one from the ensuite.” Everett whined and shook his head no.

“No no no no, I want all of you please” Everett couldn’t fathom having T’Challa away from him for even a second. He needed him and he needed him now. T’Challa began to slowly slide in and _fuck oh fuck he’s big he’s sooo big and Everett is losing his fucking mind_. T’Challa didn’t stop till his thighs hit Everett’s ass and Everett went limp, spitted on his big cock.

T'Challa's width ensured that Everett’s prostate was being brushed against with each slow grind. He could come like this Everett realised wildly. He could come from the slow slide slide slide of T’Challa’s cock in him. T’Challa’s movements begin to increase as he feels the smooth, hot muscle surrounding his cock give way. Soon he’s pounding into the willing heat of Everett’s body as the Everett screamed his pleasure.

“I’m going to come T’Challa please!” Everett’s words fell to deaf ears. T’Challa was too focused on the tight grip his cock was held in to even think about slowing down.

“You will come like this my love. Spread open on my cock.” Everett’s responding scream as his cock finally found release drew a dark chuckle from the man above him. Everett’s abs flexed and quivered with the force of his orgasm. He drew T’Challa down for a kiss and sighed against the other man's lips before clenching down on him.

“Come in me my king, make me yours.” T’Challa snarled and bit down on Everett’s neck as his hips lost rhythm. He pumped in a dozen more times before finally spilling into the man who had wholeheartedly accepted him. His movements slowed until finally everything was still.

“I take it this mean you understood everything I said when you were a kitten then?” T’Challa hid his burning face in the Everett’s neck and smiled when the other man laughed and began tracing patterns on his back.

—-

No one dared to comment on the large bruises that covered king’s advisor’s neck that morning during breakfast.

Shuri laughed though. 

**Author's Note:**

> No beta   
> Died like men  
> Let me know if you guys have fic ideas


End file.
